


I Look Into Your Eyes and the Sky's the Limit

by MayGlenn



Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [19]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broadway, Date Night, Fluff, Hamilton AU, M/M, child bb-8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: “Promise me you’ll help Finn unwind and we’ll have a standing agreement that I’ll babysit for you on date nights," Rey said. "In fact, just don’t come back tonight.”Poe blushed. “Rey. Finn and I just met. This is just me taking my new castmate out for dinner.”“I’m locking the door.”“Rey.”“Are you going to wear shoes on this date? You should finish getting ready.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939471
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	I Look Into Your Eyes and the Sky's the Limit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asingerofsongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asingerofsongs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Satisfied: A Star Wars Musical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672782) by [asingerofsongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asingerofsongs/pseuds/asingerofsongs), [MayGlenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn). 



> From Singer: A "date" in the Hamilton universe. 
> 
> This AU isn't exactly abandoned but doesn't have much in it yet and hasn't been updated for a few years...anyway, Star Wars characters are Broadway actors.

“You’re a hero, Rey,” Poe said, still tidying up the house and setting out Bea Bea’s before-bed snack, her toothbrush, her favorite unicorn, and her pacifier in case she got cranky. 

“You’re paying me to play with Legos and watch cable all night, Poe,” Rey said. “Promise me you’ll help Finn unwind and we’ll have a standing agreement that I’ll babysit for you on date nights. In fact, just don’t come back tonight.” 

Poe blushed. “ _ Rey _ . Finn and I just met. This is just me taking my new castmate out for dinner.” 

“I’m locking the door.” 

“Rey.” 

“Are you going to wear shoes on this date? You should finish getting ready.” 

Poe sighed, finally going to his room to change, and then coming back out to kis Bea Bea, who considered him chop liver since Rey was here, before heading upstairs to knock on Finn’s door. 

Of course Finn was already there, sitting on a chair in the hallway, looking, God,  _ gorgeous  _ in slim jeans and a sport coat and turtleneck. Who looked good in a purple turtleneck? Finn, that’s who. 

“Look at this asshole! Finn! I’m taking  _ you  _ to dinner! You’re not supposed to—” 

Finn beamed at him, holding out a rose. “I wanted to be the first person to give the Dameron-Hamilton a rose.” 

“You’re such a jerk! I love you. Thank you,” Poe said, taking the rose and kissing Finn. “You know you’re getting a dozen roses next time. You’ve started an arm’s race.” 

“If you make it out of the house before date night next time, I’ll buy dinner,” Finn teased right back. 

“You’re on,” Poe said.

“And no paying the babysitter to pick up roses for you on the way. Rey will tell me.” 

“Weak.” Poe slung an arm around Finn, leading him down the stairs. “I figured dinner at my favorite swanky place, and then a walk around Central park? There’s supposed to be a few musicians, if we want to walk far.”

“As long as your favorite swanky place isn’t French,” Finn said. “I don’t know if I’m prepared to cry about missing home tonight.” 

“Sobbing into your Ratatouille,” Poe laughed. “No, Italian-American, come on, man. Nothing says romance like sharing a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs.” 

“Your daughter has clearly warped your brain with kids movies if you think  _ The Lady and the Tramp _ is the height of romance,” Finn laughed. 

…

Of course, it turned out that spaghetti and meatballs, shared, took on a very romantic tint when combined with music, wine, roses, and a quiet little corner booth. 

“So, Mr. Burr...can I tempt you with dessert?” Poe began, picking up the dessert menu. “Or are you  _ satisfied _ ?” 

“Stop! I can’t even believe this is happening,” Finn giggled, possibly tipsy. “I’m going to be on  _ Broadway _ , in New York. I should be going on a diet. I don’t have a trainer here yet.” 

“We’ll work it off later, don’t worry— _ I mean _ with a walk!” Poe protested against Finn’s playfully scandalized look. “I mean, Rey may not let me back into my apartment but I wasn’t going to  _ presume _ .” 

Finn took his hand under the table. 

“No dessert. Let’s just walk. We can get an ice cream later.” 

“Alright, fine. I have a horrible sweet tooth,” Poe confessed, getting out his wallet. “Why do you think I’m so  _ helpless  _ when it comes to you?” 

“Ha. At some point I’ll be sick of these references.”

“But not yet, right?”

“Definitely not yet.” 


End file.
